


You don't know my kind in your world

by medusa20



Series: The Galveston Chronicles [7]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Family, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa20/pseuds/medusa20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon and Penny steal a moment together, and Sheldon prepares to go back to university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't know my kind in your world

 

 

 

Sheldon packs slowly.  Most of his “essentials” are already in Austin; now, he is packing a stray Rubik’s cube here, a forgotten comic there. He’s finally moved on to socks, methodically checking off the description on his list.

“Socks, one pair, cotton, argyle, blue. Socks, one pair, cotton, argyle, blue.”

Mary enters his room with a rainbow of freshly laundered t-shirts and long-sleeve undershirts.

“Here you go, baby.”

Sheldon stops his obsessive cataloging and places the shirts in his bag, “Thanks, Mom.”

Mary stares at him; her eyes growing shiny and bright.  Sheldon knows what is about to happen and he braces himself for the onslaught.

“Oh, Shelly,” Mary throws her arms around him.  Sheldon makes a heroic effort not to flinch as her tears soak the shoulder of his shirt. “This visit was far too short.  You’re getting’s so big,” Mary steps back and brushes at the shoulders of his shirt. “I feel like a hardly know you every time I see you.”

“Mom,” Sheldon sighs then tilts his head toward the open suitcase. “I need to finish packing. Junior and I have to get on the road soon.”

 

“Well, then I best be telling that boy to shake a leg and get outta bed.” Mary puts on a watery smile before exiting Sheldon’s room shouting, “JU-ni-ORRRR!” at an ear-splitting level.

 

Sheldon shakes his head then picks up another pair of socks.  This time, his mind wanders back to last night and to Penny.

 

They had sat back on the moonlit boulders. Penny snuggled against him and soon her lips found his again.  Sheldon was grateful to feel their warmth once more and equally as pleased that Penny wasn’t trying to force her tongue into his mouth (a practice he had heard about and the idea was stomach turning).  He followed her lead easily enough until his hand drifted up to cup her face which led to a fascinating discovery.  As he held her jaw, Sheldon discovered that if he ran his thumb along that line, Penny made the most delightful mewling sound. Like any good scientist, Sheldon repeated the move three times for validity, earning favorable results each time.  Penny’s body seemed to soften; her left leg crossed over his and her left hand curled around the back of his neck.  The scent of her hair (an intriguing honeysuckle/jasmine blend with smoky undertones from the bonfire) made his head swim.  Penny ducked her head and began pressing languorous kisses against the side of his neck.  Sheldon felt his knees give way.

 

“Oh.  OH,” he breathed.  Penny giggled and continued her exploration of his neck.  Sheldon’s hand tangled into her hair.  He wanted to kiss her again but that would mean she’d stop what she was doing.  Opening his eyes, he saw that Penny’s ear was closest to his mouth.  He pressed a quick kiss to it; Penny did the same to his neck.  Sheldon drew his brows together. Odd.

 

Penny placed an open-mouth kiss right where his pulse was beating erratically and Sheldon felt a light trace of her tongue.  Puzzled and profoundly unsure, he traced the outline of her ear with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Oh God, Sheldon,” Penny shivered in his arms. “Do that again.”

 

He began to repeat the action but she kissed the same spot on his neck more firmly and this time, the nip of her teeth sent jolts of electricity right through him.  His hand tightened in her hair and he drew the tender earlobe (minus its earring) between his teeth.  Penny made that mewling sound again, causing the blood to pound in Sheldon’s ears. 

 

He combined the two actions and Penny panted audibly.  Suddenly, she pulled hungrily at the collar of his Flash shirt, exposing the dip of his shoulder.

 

“Penny, what…Oh…OH! Oh, dear Lord!”

 

Her lips had taken hold of the skin where his neck and shoulder met.  Sheldon gave over to a wealth of sensations - kissing, sucking, nips and then a very firm bite that should have hurt but just felt so, so good.  He heard himself moan and Penny’s hand tugged at the short hair at the base of his skull.  Sheldon couldn’t think.  Didn’t _want_ to think.  This feeling was washing over him.  Building.  Faster and faster.  He’d have to stop her.

 

He tugged at her hair.  Penny’s head jerked up and their lips crushed together.  This time, from that kiss in the summer, Sheldon remembered how it felt when Penny opened her mouth.  He parted his lips.  Her tongue brushed against them feather-light. Sheldon pulled back.

 

“I’m sorry,” Penny whispered.

 

Sheldon gulped in air.  He licked his lips.  He should be revolted.  He should be disgusted but all he wanted was to taste her so he repeated her words back to her.

 

“Penny, do that again.”

 

By the time Missy whistled to Sheldon from the ground below, he and Penny were both sweaty, gripping each others arms but afraid to get any closer even though their bodies were straining toward each other like magnets.

 

“We need to stop,” Penny gasped.

 

“Indeed,” Sheldon agreed but kissed her with even more fervor.

 

“Sheldon,” she scolded with a smile. “Your sister is down there.”

 

“And I’m about to come up there if you two don’t quit sucking face!” Missy hollered, “Shelly, we got ten minutes to make curfew and a fifteen minute walk and I ain’t about to catch a beatin’ just ‘cause you’re all hot and bothered up there.”

 

“Really, Missy,” Sheldon peeked down at his irate twin. “Your charm and tact are just boundless.”

 

Missy harrumphed in return, “Just get your skinny ass down here.”

 

Penny pulled Sheldon back for one more blistering kiss before the two of them scurried down to join Missy in the race for home.

 

Sheldon closes his suitcase and jumps at the sight of Missy leaning against his doorframe.

 

“I was hoping to speak to you before I left.” He tells her.

 

“Were you, now?” She arches a brow at him and sits on his bed. Sheldon frowns - she is rumpling the bed spread.  Missy nods in his direction, “You might wanna think about changing your shirt.”

 

“Why?” Sheldon looks down at his Justice League shirt. It is clean, comfortable, and a nice soothing shade of grey - the perfect shirt for traveling, really.

 

“Because that collar is a little wide and it’s doin’ nothin’ to hide that there hickey which will give Momma a stroke if she sees it.”

 

Sheldon feels his eyes widen. He dashes over to the bureau.  Reflected in the mirror, a good three quarter inches above his collar are the unmistakable red and purple hues of Penny’s handiwork.  He turns helplessly back to his sister.

 

“Relax,” Missy gets up.  She pulls a small container from her pocket and dips her finger into it.  “Concealer,” she tells him as her finger touches up the bruised skin.  Missy stands back to admire her work and gives a satisfied nod.

 

Sheldon clears his throat, “Missy, there is something you must do for me.”

 

“Sure, Shelly.” She holds out her hand.

 

“Do you expect payment?”  Sheldon asks.

 

“No,” Missy’s eyes twinkle. “I expect you to give me the letter you wrote for Penny.”

 

Sheldon clears his throat again.  He clasps his hands behind his back then licks his lips.

 

“About that,” he begins. “Penny asked me to write to her every day and I foolishly agreed to such a request.”  Missy’s brows pull together.  Her eyes narrow until they are angry blue slits in her face.  “With all my studies and the necessary prep work I will have to accomplish before my sojourn to Germany, there is just no way for me to accomplish such a feat.  Therefore, it is up to you to…”

 

“Oh no!” Missy’s cry of outrage stops him cold, “You are not saddlin’ me with the responsibility of telling Penny that you are too busy for her.  No how. No way!”

 

“Well, I would hope you couch it in more benign phrasing,” Sheldon says

 

“Sheldon!” Missy begins pacing around his room, “You cannot do this to her. AGAIN!  Do you know that she came around here every day after you left? Just hung around, talkin’ to Momma or watchin’ TV. It was really bizarre and sad.”

 

Sheldon shakes his head.

 

“Well, she did!” Missy snaps, “And what about you? Every time we talked to you, I knew you wanted to ask about her plus all that craziness you started last night.  Junior almost got into a fist fight for you!”

 

Sheldon snorts - as if his brother had anything to worry about with Kurt.

 

“He does have to worry, Shelly,” Missy rants as if she read his mind. “Kurt’s underage; Junior could have got in a whole mess of trouble if things got rough.  Fortunately, he had the brains to walk away.”

 

“Junior?”

 

“No Kurt. Of course, Junior,” Missy sneers.  “Kurt doesn’t have the sense God gave lettuce.”  Her expression softens, “Why go through all that if you’re just gonna ditch Penny again.  If I’d known that, I wouldn’t have gone along with it.  You wouldn’t want someone treatin’ me that way.”

 

Sheldon looks at his sister.  In a million years, no one would ever treat Missy that way but he does know what she means.  He blows out a breath; his hands flap helplessly at his sides.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Sheldon confesses. “All I do know is that I’ll be teaching in Germany, finishing a PhD and furthering my research.  Somehow, I do not think the path to the Nobel is paved with adolescent love letters.  Where is the room for her in my life?  Where does she belong?”

 

“Hey, little bro,” Junior sticks his head in the door. “Once I find my keys, we can get going.”

 

Both Sheldon and Missy nod at him.  Junior adjusts his ball cap and continues down the hall.

 

“His keys are in the truck,” Missy says. “He leaves ‘em there so he won’t lose them but he never remembers.  Now, as for Penny,” Missy sits back down on Sheldon’s bed and pats the spot beside her.  Sheldon obliges. “If you don’t keep your promise, even for a little while, it’s gonna do some damage.” Sheldon opens his mouth to speak but Missy quiets him with a look,“ Not the kinda damage you can see, though I’m sure her reputation will take a hit from sneakin’ off into the woods with you for all that time, but the kinda damage that’s hard to undo.  You don’t write to her and it will only make her stay with Kurt and wreck what love she does have for you.”

 

Sheldon blinks. Love?

 

“Not to mention what it’ll do to you.” Missy nods beside him, “Do you really want to be that guy - the one who leads a girl on but runs away because he’s afraid of what he feels?”

 

“Missy, I don’t belong here,” Sheldon points out.

 

Junior begins wailing on the horn outside.  Sheldon stands, shuts his suitcase and faces his sister once more.

 

Missy gets up and hugs him tightly, “I’ll see you at Christmas.”

 

Sheldon heads down stairs.

 

“Sheldon!” Missy calls and waits for him to turn around, “You’re right- you don’t belong here but, then again, neither does Penny.”

 


End file.
